Asgardians
| image = | classification = Race | genres = Superhero fantasy; Fantasy | franchises = Marvel Cinematic Universe | films = Thor Thor: The Dark World Thor: Ragnarok Avengers: Infinity War | characters = Thor Odinson Odin Borson | related = }} Asgardians are a mythical race of beings who hail from the interdimensional realm known as Asgard. Although they are humanoid in appearance, Asgardians possess traits which sets them apart from baseline humanity. It should also be noted that not all races that exist within the Nine Worlds of Asgard are classically considered Asgardians. Frost Giants for example, consider themselves as a separate race from Asgardians. Visually, Asgardians are indistinguishable from humans, but they possess superhuman physical characteristics including an extended lifespan, superhuman strength, durability, speed and stamina. Abilities * Prolonged life span: Asgardians are not immortal. They do age, as evidenced by the character of All-Father Odin, who is clearly of an advanced age buy comparison to other Asgardians. * Superhuman durability: Asgardians are by their nature, extremely durable beings. They can withstand physical pressure far in excess of a normal human. Thor has shaken off blows from the Hulk - one of the strongest beings of all, and has gotten back up to continue a battle. * Superhuman stamina: Asgardians can exert themselves and remain active for a long period of time, as well as resist, withstand, recover from, and have immunity to trauma, wounds, or fatigue. * Superhuman strength: All Asgardians possess a strength level in far greater excess to that of a human. Thor is considered a paragon of strength, and his power is many times greater than even the average Asgardian. However, others such as Sif and Volstagg have also demonstrated feats of great strength. Known Asgardians * Brunnhilde - Female Asgardian; Also known as Valkyrie. The last surviving member of the group of Asgardian warrior women known as the Valkyries. * Fandral - Also known as Fandral the Dashing. One of the Warriors Three. * Frigga - Female Asgardian. Wife of Odin. * Heimdall - Keeper of the Bifrost - the Rainbow Bridge between Asgard and the Nine Realms. * Hogun - Also known as Hogun the Grim. One of the Warriors Three. * Odin Borson - All-Father, King of the Asgardians. * Sif - Female Asgardian; Associate of Thor and the Warriors Three. * Thor Odinson - Son of Odin and heir to the throne of Asgard. * Volstagg - One of the Warriors Three. Half-breeds * Loki Laufeyson - Loki is half-Asgardian, and half-Frost Giant. Other Asgardians * Elliot Randolph - Appeared on "The Well" and "Purpose in the Machine" episodes of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Lorelei - Appeared on the "Yes Men" episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Notes * Asgardian redirects to this page. Gallery Warriors Three.png Sif - The Dark World.jpg Thor in battle.jpg Thor calls the lightning.jpg Thor with Mjolnir.jpg Odin Borson.jpg Category:Races Category:Avengers, The (2012)/Miscellaneous Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron/Miscellaneous Category:Avengers: Infinity War/Miscellaneous Category:Thor/Miscellaneous Category:Thor: The Dark World/Miscellaneous Category:Thor: Ragnarok/Miscellaneous